Мороз
= Мороз = мороз моро́з род. п. -а, укр., блр. моро́з, ст.-слав. мразъ κρύσταλλος, πῆξις (Супр., Еuсh. Sin.), болг. мраз, сербохорв. мра̏з, словен. mràz, род. п. mráza, чеш. mráz, слвц. mráz, польск. mróz, род. п. mrozu, в.-луж. mróz, н.-луж. mroz "иней". Связано чередованием гласных с ме́рзкий, мёрзнуть. Непонятно, откуда Фасмер вытащил родственность албанских слов(не иначе по трем буквам ориентировался). Какой то странный однобокий компаративизм и родственность, особенно с двн... Родственно алб. mardhem "мерзну", mardhë "гусиная кожа", marth "мороз", далее – д.-в.-н. murg-fari "caducus, fragilis"; см. Бернекер 2, 80; Педерсен, KZ 36, 335; IF 26, 294; Kelt. Gr. 1, 105; Г. Майер, Alb. Wb. 260; Траутман, ВSW 187. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 отметим только для памяти...сочетание th по естественным причинам трудности произношения можно читать и как русское З. мразь = Мерзкий = мерзкий ме́рзкий ме́рзок, мерзка́, ме́рзко, др.-русск. мьрзъкъ, ст.-слав. мръзъкъ βδελυρός, сербохорв. мр̏зак, мр̏зка "противный, -ая", словен. mŕzǝk, mŕzkа "отвратительный, -ая", чеш., слвц. mrzký "скверный, гадкий". Родственно мёрзнуть, моро́з; албанский опять за уши...а близость по написанию с готским--по непонятной причине--никак... А чего там сравнивать, если в тему вообще не прет компаративизм такой однобокий, родственно только по смыслу, так таким макаром надо тогда по всем возможным языкам и говорам пройтись, а не выхватывать с бору по сосенке. ср. алб. mardhem "дрожу от холода", marth м. "мороз"; см. Г. Майер, Alb. Wb. 260; Педерсен, IF 26, 294; Траутман, ВSW 187; Эндзелин, СБЭ 77 и сл.; Брюкнер, KZ 42, 332 и сл.; Ильинский, RS 6, 227. Ср. знач. чеш. ostuditi "возбудить отвращение" (см. студи́ть, стыд), нов.-в.-н. Schauder "дрожь, озноб; ужас, отвращение". Нет основания говорить о родстве с гот. marzjan "досадовать" (где z из s должно бы соответствовать слав. х), а также о заимствовании из гот. (вопреки Хирту, РВВ 23, 335). Фонетически невозможно также привлечение цслав. мръсьнъ "безобразный, отвратительный", мръсити сѧ "оскверняться", вопреки Потебне (РФВ 3, 97). Преобр. (I, 527 и сл.). Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер1964—1973 А почему это невозможно, если слова есть такие Морось-моросит--мороз морозит, скорее церковнославянские слова являются искажением да описанием процесса в негативной форме. Очевидное, по словам академика Зализняка, случайное полное совпадение наблюдаем в английском morose ms'rous а мрачный, угрюмый, замкнутый. и в латинском словаре morose morosus своенравно, угрюмо, раздражительно (aliquid ferre С); придирчиво, с мелочной тща- тщательностью (aliquid eligere РМ; judicia alicujus pensitare Su). и во французском morose I adj угрюмый, мрачный;печальный; air ~ мрачный вид. morose II adj: délectation ~ рел.греховные мысли.morosité / угрюмость, мрачность. То есть определения самочуствия на морозе...или когда моросит, тоску наводит. Видимо поэтому Фасмер не стал акцентировать на этих словах внимание, скажем просто упустил из виду, а зря.. тоска в латыни-tristis от русского трястись, то есть самочуствие от противного, индивидууму теплолюбивому, природного явления. основное значение-меланхолия. в корне стоит искажение от melоn-а там мел-белый и дыня она белая. Второй корень-не переводится... melancolia порт., melancholy анг. см. ниже корень кол, переводится дословно- белый холод. Во французском остался следок--заимствования из русского,не смотря на этимологию английского ; morose (adj.) : 1530s "gloomy," from Latin morosus "morose, peevish, hypercritical, fastidious," from mos (genitive moris) "habit, custom" (see moral(adj.)). In English, manners by itself means "(good) manners," but here the implication in Latin is "(bad) manners." Related: Morosity. : : morsure / 1) укус; О — de la flamme ожог; — du gel обморожение; 2) ранка от укуса; : получили тавтологию от мороз-gel кусает мороз, жжет и раны при обморожении. : Морс-холодный напиток. : В финском имеем ассоциативное искареженное заморозить от "я дуть"---jäädyttää, : естественное действие, дуть на руки при морозе. : В испанском имеем ассоциативное заимствование мороз-helada от русского холод. : В английском холод-cold. Не теплолюбивым ли иностранцам свойственно жаловаться на страшные морозы...., оттого и натуральные определения самочувствия.... : Кстати и в русском--слово холод не с потолка взялось. : В итальянском достаточно прозрачно от понятия "заморозить счет" morosito--задержка платежа. : В финском--мороз по аналогии с испанским--hall-и ветка на русский корень слова холод--от простейшего кол, связь с английским остудить-cool. : В итальянском мороз--gelo, во французском-gel---предположительно от русского Зело, : Туда же и понятие желе--студень. Синоним мороза-стужа. : И один из первых выводов---Латынь не естественный язык, а произведение церковной братии и своего рода эсперанто из существующих. + 1 в счетчик этого дела счетчик на латынь, : Счетчик на английский и счетчик на французский, счетчик на испанский, счетчик на итальянский.. : : первый корень мор : связь корневая со словом-зной сначала знобит, потом в жар кидает, заболевание....грипп ангина, квл. перенос значения озноба на следующую стадию болезни. : : Фатьянов А.В. ноябрь 2016